


A Most Amenable Fellow

by xcourtney_chaoticx



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcourtney_chaoticx/pseuds/xcourtney_chaoticx
Summary: When Artemus returns to Washington after three months working missions, there's only one place he wants to go and one person he wants to see... and he has only one thing on his mind.





	A Most Amenable Fellow

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, the Artemus/Col Richmond smut that ~~no one~~ possibly only I asked for but here it is :D
> 
> Please enjoy this sappy smut and let me know if you want more!

“Jim, why don’t you go and meet your lady friend instead of joining me?”

“You sure, Artie? I don’t mind meeting with Colonel Richmond for a bit,” he replies.

“I’m sure you don’t, but wouldn’t you much rather meet- uh, what was her name again?”

“Colleen,” Jim sighs, “She’s gorgeous… red hair, beautiful brown eyes, ample- umm, assets…”

“Just go and meet your sweet Colleen, Jim. I can handle Colonel Richmond myself… Go ahead, go have fun.”

“Want me to see if she has a friend for you?”

“Jim, go,” Artemus laughs.

The only thanks he receives is Jim grinning at him before jogging away. Artemus watches him, fighting down a wave of excitement. _You go have your fun, Jim… and I’ll have mine._ He straightens his jacket and heads to hail a hansom cab to Richmond’s place. He and James Richmond go back to the war, both serving under General Dodge for some time and working several intelligence missions together. They’d hit it off well… very well, in fact. Artemus grins to himself in the back of the cab.

Richmond lives alone in a small house near Secret Service headquarters, a freewoman coming by every evening to cook dinner and clean.

“Mr. Gordon, there ya are. We been waitin’ for ya, me and the colonel.”

“And I’ve been looking forward to seeing you, Melinda. How are you? How’s your family?” he asks.

“Oh, we all fine, Mr. Gordon, just fine. The colonel is real good to us all. Got my husband a job cleanin’ the Secret Service buildin’. Folks there are real nice. Come on in, Mr. Gordon. You ain’t got Mr. West with ya tonight?”

“I’m afraid Mr. West has other plans, but I’ll let him know you asked about him, Melinda.”

“Thank ya, Mr. Gordon. You just go on in the parlor with the colonel, and I’ll have dinner ready shortly,” Melinda smiles.

Artemus thanks her and quietly steps into the parlor, sees Richmond absorbed in a paper, completely unaware of his presence.

“Bringing work home again, Colonel?”

Richmond starts slightly, looks up, grins, says, “Artemus, stop sneaking up on me like that!”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t be so easy to sneak up on,” Artemus smirks, stepping closer to him.

They share a look, one full of fondness, and Richmond steps in to embrace him. Artemus hugs back, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight.

“It’s been too long, Artemus,” Richmond murmurs.

“It hasn’t really been so long,” he replies, pulling back to gaze into dark eyes, “I’ve only been away from Washington for three months. That’s less time than before.”

“I don’t care how long you’re away for. It’s always too long.”

“Why, James, you’re a romantic…”

He chances a quick kiss, and when Richmond tries to chase for another, Artemus tells him, “Uh-uh, Melinda will be done with dinner any minute now, and I know you very well. If you start kissing me, you’ll never stop, and I doubt you want Melinda to see that.”

Sure enough, they hear Melinda call that dinner is ready. The conversation is strictly business in the dining room, partly because of Melinda and partly because they do have actual business to tend to. The food is delicious as always, the menu tonight being roast chicken, collard greens, and sweet potatoes.

“Melinda, my dear, you’ve done it again,” Artemus tells her, “Every time I eat one of your meals, I feel like I’ve gone to Heaven.”

“Mr. Gordon, you are a flatterer!”

“Only because you deserve it. You’re an angel,” he says, kissing her cheek.

“Why don’t you head on home to your family, Melinda,” Richmond says, “If there’s nothing that needs to be done, of course.”

“Just need to get some of these dishes taken care of. Won’t do to let ‘em sit and get bad overnight. It won’t be long, sir.”

Artemus and Richmond slip into the parlor again, this time deciding to talk history, each man with a cigar and a tumbler of whiskey. It isn’t long before Melinda finishes her work, and she bids both of them a fond farewell, assuring Richmond she would be back at the same time tomorrow and that she would pass on Artemus’ well-wishes to her family as she closes the door. Beside him, Richmond changes. The business-like colonel goes away, leaving only Artemus’ beloved James. Artemus presses close, whispers, “I had a long journey, James. We should go to bed.”

James shivers, hisses, “I agree,” and leads him around to shut off the lamps and blow out candles. Excitement builds in Artemus’ chest, excitement he no longer has to hide. They barely close the door to James’ bedroom before Artemus finds himself pressed up against it, James’ mouth finally on his. He moans involuntarily, his hands coming up to rest in brown hair, the greying strands soft under his fingers. James’ lips are soft too, his mouth warm and tasting slightly of the whiskey they’d had after dinner. His kisses aren’t fancy or elaborate, but they’re perfect for Artemus.

Artemus kisses him back with equal fervor, desperate for the man he’s missed for three months.

“I love you,” Artemus murmurs against his lips, “I love you, James.”

James barely replies, “And I love you,” before pressing back in. The whole world shrinks down to just them and their kiss. Artemus turns the tables slightly, uses every trick in his book to drive James wild. They’re soon breathing hard and rutting against one another, tugging at each other’s clothes with urgency.

“We’re overdressed,” Artemus pants.

“I agree.”

They strip hurriedly, gracelessly, desperate to get back together, already aching for each other. James pulls him over to the bed before kissing him again. This kiss is easier, more gentle, more loving, less of the fiery passion they’d had at the beginning of the night. It’s a slow slide of tongues, calm caresses of lips. Hands glide over newly revealed skin, reveling in its warmth. Somehow, it gets Artemus’ blood pumping faster.

“James… James, I want you to take me,” he says, baring his throat for more kisses, “I need you to- I need you inside me… please, James.”

“Anything… Anything for you, my love,” he replies, dipping his tongue into Artemus’ mouth.

He’s soft, so soft and gentle and loving… and beautiful. Artemus adores him and always has. He pulls away from the intoxicating kiss, holding his lover’s handsome face in his hands.

“God, James, I love you so much,” he tells him softly, “I think I always have, ever since we first met that day in the snow. You looked so beautiful and lovely in your uniform-“

“And you looked like an absolute scoundrel in your disguise… but a handsome scoundrel. I suppose we fell in love right there, Artemus.”

“No… No, we lusted after one another at first, and once the lust wore off, that’s when we fell in love… and I’m so glad we did. I’m so glad you’re mine.”

“I’m glad you’re mine, too.”

Artemus presses a kiss to his lips, his jaw, his neck. He works his way down his lover’s torso, kissing and licking and nipping, paying special attention to his sensitive nipples. James writhes under him, his fingers clutching at Artemus. _My dear, you don’t know pleasure yet._ Before Artemus receives his own pleasure, he’s absolutely willing to give some.

James gasps as Artemus swallows his cock, Artemus loving the weight and flavor of it on his tongue. He bobs his head, letting James’ cock slide in his mouth, applying extra suction when needed. James certainly uses a great deal of restraint and manages to keep his hips still even though Artemus can feel his muscles straining under his hands. After all, Artemus doesn’t want to get James off yet; he just wants him to feel good. When Artemus determines he’s sufficiently pleasured his lover, he releases him, though not before licking a slow stripe up the underside of his cock. James looks beautifully wrecked: flushed, mussed, panting.

“How do you want me, my love?” Artemus asks, crawling up to meet James’ lips, “How do you want to take me tonight?”

A shiver runs through James’ body, and he answers, “Like this… with you on top… Maybe it will stay that way… and maybe I’ll change my mind partway through.”

Artemus grins, gives him a quick kiss, jumps up. He retrieves a special salve from his jacket pocket. _As much as I love being fucked, even I can’t do it dry._ He quickly slicks up James’ cock and gets himself in position, desperate now for his own pleasure. Oh they fit together perfectly, James’ cock slowly sliding into him. They lock eyes, intimately connected now in every way. Artemus just lets himself sink down slowly until he can’t anymore, until he feels so delightfully full he can’t even think of moving for a long moment.

Warm hands grip at his hips. Finally, Artemus moves, strong thighs pushing him up and down. He expertly rides him, rolling his hips with each movement, making James gasp and grasp at him. It feels amazing. Artemus feels full and connected and happy. The look in James’ eyes is one of pure affection, a slight smile curving his lips. _God, how I love him…_

With a swiftness Artemus forgot he has, James surges up, grabs Artemus around the waist, and pulls him in tight before switching their positions. Artemus laughs, “Changed your mind?”

“I said I might. I thought you might appreciate the break while I do some of the work.”

“I would love it.”

Grinning, James kisses Artemus tenderly and gives a slow roll of his hips. Artemus gasps, and James uses the opportunity to kiss him more deeply. They fall into a perfect rhythm, Artemus pushing back against each of James’ thrusts. He wraps his arms around James, fingers weaving into his hair, tongue dipping deep into his mouth. When they part their lips to breathe easier, they lock eyes. The bedroom is filled with the sounds of their lovemaking: skin on skin, the creaking of the furniture, their heavy breathing. They mingle beautifully in Artemus’ ears, the most perfect symphony he’s ever heard.

“Yes, James,” he moans, wrapping one leg around James’ waist, “Yes, just like that… I love- _oh!_ \- love how you fuck me, how you take me… _ah!_ ”

He’s reduced to wordless moans and cries, his lover expertly fucking him, the head of his cock occasionally hitting that spot within Artemus that sends sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine. James, like always, is fairly quiet. He makes no great declarations of love or lust, just the occasional grunt or gasp or groan. That’s why they fit together so well, like pieces of a puzzle, different yet made for each other. Artemus’ fingertips dig into the muscles of James’ back, clutching at him as tightly as possible. One particularly good thrust sends a shuddering moan pouring from Artemus’ lips to James’ ear.

He feels James’ pace quicken, the careful rhythm falling apart as he fucks more roughly, his release soon to come. Artemus revels in it. He loves it when James takes charge in that way and treats him a bit rough because once he’s done, James is oh-so-sweet with him. It isn’t long before James cums with a set of loud moans, his hips slamming against Artemus, filling his hole in thick spurts. After a minute, James starts to thrust again slowly. The feeling of his cock sliding through his cum gets Artemus’ arousal surging once more before he pulls out and moves down. Artemus cries out when James swallows his aching cock, and it’s not long before he cums hard, James easily swallowing everything.

They curl up together, both men sticky with drying sweat and hazy from their lovemaking. Artemus presses a lazy kiss to James’ jaw, telling him, “I love you… and I missed you very much.”

“It’s nice to hear it, love,” he murmurs, “And you know I love you, too.”

“Of course I do… but it’s nice to hear it.”

They share another gentle kiss before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

“Where were you last night?” Jim asks when Artemus returns to their train in the late morning.

“I stayed with Colonel Richmond. He’s most amenable to that sort of thing.”

“He wasn’t upset that I wasn’t there to meet him?”

“Of course not. I told you, Jim, he’s a most amenable fellow. Has a spare room set up and everything. We just talked business and talked about our past and went to bed.”

_Where we talked dirty._

“Perhaps we could all go to dinner tonight, Artie, you and me and the colonel,” Jim suggests.

“You’re not seeing your sweet Colleen tonight, Jim?”

“Not ‘til later,” he smirks.

“Uh-huh,” Artemus says, feeling his excitement rise again, “Well, I’m sure I can prevail upon Colonel Richmond to let me stay another night or two.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did some etymological research on the word 'fuck' and it did indeed have its modern meaning by this time.


End file.
